Cardin's Wonderland
by OtakUub
Summary: Cardin has a trippy dream one night and faces his personal ghosts and just-deserts in what could be the greatest nightmare he's ever had. Is there a light at the end of the tunnel for our local school bully and unlikely protagonist. Rated T for violence/racism


Cardin suddenly woke up. As he blinked repeatedly to ward of the tiredness of his eyes he found himself staring at an unfamiliar setting.

"What the..." He was in his bed surely, but the room both he and the bed were in was different. Black and red checkered walls surrounded him at all sides. No doors were in sight. and a single light rested on the ceiling above him providing the only light.

"Ha-ha guys, very funny. How the hell did you manage this prank?" No response came for the angered words intended for Cardin's teammates, only a hollowed echo.

As Cardin got out of bed, wearing only the sweatpants he put on before going to be.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Jaune, you trying to get back at me or something!? I thought we were even." Cardin was getting angry as he spoke with no one to replying to him until suddenly...

"Oh? it's not Jaune who's keeping you here." Echoed a feminine but familiar voice to Cardin's ears.

"Huh? That voice... You're that Faunus chick with the rabbit ears. I swear, if you don't let me out of here right now I'll make your life a living he-"

"Shut up Cardin! My life has already been like that since I first met you. Now it's time for some payback." Said the voice commandingly and sadistic. Immediately after a girl emerged from the dark shadows on one side of the room. It was indeed the Faunus girl Cardin knew and picked on, Velvet. "Now the question is what to do with you."

"Why you!" Right as she came into his Cardin charged at her and had intended to pick her up, but before he realized it he was knocked back to the bed at the center of the room. With the wind knocked out of him he could only lay on the ground baffled.

"Now, now. No need to rush." Velvet's playful and dominate tone was in such contrast to her usual meek demeanor. She continued. "Hmm, let's see. Since you gave me so much trouble for being a Faunus why don't I make you into one."

A bright flash came up to Cardin and blinded him. Before he knew what was happening he found himself in the cafeteria. Currently he was wearing his school uniform. As he looked around he noticed his teammates and walked up to them. However, the closer he got the more they turned away from him. He tried to call out to them.

"Hey guys what's the matter?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk with each other."  
"Why'd we have to team up with such a freak?"  
"Get out of here Cardin, we may have to put up with you during class but we'd rather not have to put with a Faunus in our spare time..." His teammates said one after another.

"Eh?" Cardin was stupefied by their reactions. _-Wait, did they call me a Faunus?-_ instantly Cardin grabbed a metal tray from one of the nearby tables and looked into its reflective enough surface. It was blurry but Cardin could see something on his head. Make that two somethings: Bunny ears.  
"What the fu-"  
"Hey Cardin, the hell are you doing in our spot" Jaune called out for a few meters away. He was walking towards him with the rest of team JNPR. There was an uncharacteristically mean look on their faces. Nora and Pyrrha's gaze looked particularly frightening.

Cardin made a 180 and tried to walk away only to be cut off by team RWBY. These group of girls also looked pretty pissed at him for some reason.

"Where do you think you're going bunny boy?" Stated the little red leader.

After being dragged out by the two teams to the courtyard the joint group of JNPR and RWBY proceeded to thoroughly beat Cardin.  
"Gwah"  
"Agh"  
One could probably hear Cardin's yelps from across the campus. They kicked him to the ground then pulled him up by his rabbit ears only to kick him to the ground and repeating the process. Cardin couldn't believe the pain he was feeling, bites from beowolves hurt less than this, and when they pulled in his ears... It was excruciating. Was this how Velvet felt when he pulled her ears on so many occasions?

After the two teams got tired of Cardin the walks away without a care in the world. And in their place came Velvet.

"How does it feel to be treated the same way you treated me, well... Maybe you didn't treat me this roughly, but considering this is revenge you wouldn't mind if I made you suffer a bit, would you? HehehehahahaHAHAHA." Velvet laughed maniacally while stepping on Cardin. "Maybe if you apologize I'll let it end here... What do you say? All you have to do is apologize to the freak you do eagerly harassed."

All of a sudden shrill laughter could be heard from every direction. Cardin and Velvet were no longer in the courtyard, They were back in the dark black and red checkered room, it was darker than before with the spotlight right on Cardin.

Cardin was given a choice: would he throw away his pride and apologize, or keeping getting beaten on. From the start Cardin was the type who learned better through hands-on methods more so than through theoretical ones. He was getting the picture if not all too clearly. If the Velvet's pain was even half of what Cardin was feeling now then... Maybe he actually felt sorry for her. Not only that, he was actually resenting himself more so for inflicting that kind of pain.

"I-I'm sorry" Cardin sucked up his pride, what little there was left, and said those words. "I'm really truly sorry for all the things I've done, I promise not to do it anymore. Kick me or hit me anyway you want... I deserve it, just... I'm sorry."

At that moment Velvet's face went from crazy to the most angelic smile that even made Cardin blush. From there everything around him turned white and Velvet disappeared.

* * *

"Wha-" spooking himself, Cardin getting up from is bed. "Was that... A dream?"

Still contemplating about the dream he had that night Cardin lazily got up and prepared for class. He checked the mirror in the bathroom, there weren't any ears which relieved Cardin.

_-It really was just a dream-_ he thought to himself.

He headed to the cafeteria once he got dress in his uniform. He got a tray of food for breakfast and headed to his team's usual table. There he saw his teammates, once they saw them they called out to him. However, they weren't the only ones there, Velvet was there too, her ears in one of their clutches.

-...- Cardin went up to them and grabbed Russel's hand forcing him to loosen his grip on Velvet's ears.

"Come on. Don't torture the girl. Don't you feel bad for her?" Cardin commanded his dumbfounded teammate.

"And you." He directed his words towards Velvet now. "Don't let everyone step on you all the time"

Cardin the. Did something that made the entire cafeteria go silent: He picked Velvet up gently back on her feet. And parts some dust off her blazer.

"...th-thank you?" Velvet forced from her throat, more out of confusion than fear.

"And speak up!" Yelled Cardin, now he was getting self-conscious realizing what he just did.

"Y-Yes! Thank you." Returned Velvet who had a (＞人＜;) expression on her face.

-Oh shit- Cardin thought to himself, Velvet looked really cute right now, like a little bunny he had to protect.

"Y-yeah, no problem" Cardin mumbled to her, not looking directly at her in fear she might see him blushing. But his attempt was t good enough and she saw his flushed face.

_-!-_ He quickly walked out of the cafeteria before he drew any more attention to himself (not like he hadn't already done so though).

"Ah! What about your breakfast?" Velvet quipped at Cardin. But he had already left leaving Velvet with a \(/∇/)\ kind of look on her face, chasing after him with the tray in hand.

After a few minutes the cafeteria. Yang was the first to speak to what just happened.

"Well... That was a thing."

The End

Author's Note: Hello, this is the first fan fiction that I've every made public and seriously attempted to write. I had originally intended to go through with an Alice and Wonderland motif for this, hence the title, but that was done to hell in so many other instances that I changed the setting to something that I don't think has been really done before. But I'm terrible with naming things so I left the title as is.

Some twisted part of me likes the ScarWin pairing that shows up in the beginning I was have tempted to make this into what I suppose would be smut, but I think the CarVel pairing is better overall and I'm glad I ended on that _potential_ note. Ah, Bunny girls sure are cute.


End file.
